The Mystery of the Brave
The Mystery of the Brave (originally tales of the brave) is a mystery-comedy adventure 8th film and the final episode in Carmen: The Series. It stars Elizabeth Banks, Idris Elba, Chris Pratt, will.i.am, Ed O'Neill, Steve Buscemi, Matt Lucas, Bill Irwin, Ralph Finnes, Jamie Foxx, Emily Blunt, with Bill Hader and Tom Hiddleston. Plot Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi captures Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, The Logging Locos, and Boris the Duck and throws them into a mine. Carmen and friends are trapped in the mine. They team up with Spencer's mentor Jarsh-Jarsh (voiced by guest star Walt Dohrn) to stop Fifi with the help of a returning friend. Will they escape from the mine? Trivia Tropes *Ascended Extra: Chanticleer, after having a supporting role in the first movie, has more of a major role in this one. *Big Bad: Fifi is going to be at first the film's Big Bad. But this role is on to Hank. *Big Badass Battle Sequence: During the film's final showdown, the sequence consists of the series' heroes and their army of characters from previous episodes to fight the movie's main villains and save the Carmen universe together. *Big Damn Movie: This movie was much more epic than the show. It features a Darker and Edgier type of genre, the overarching villain has a major role in the film, and lots of characters return in the show for the final battle. *Bittersweet Ending: Fifi and Hank are defeated and the day is saved. Carlos gets wonded and dies, Chris abolishes the Sokovia Accords as a reward for Carmen for saving Baghdad, retires and makes Carmen queen, and Phillip moves away, breaks up with Carmen, and tells her that he will not see her again. *Book-Ends: **As the movie begins, Hiro gets ill of old age and dies, making Carmen say, "Don't worry, Hiro. I will remember you. I promise. I will never forget you." After the final battle, Carlos dies of Hank's gunshot wound, making Carmen say, "Carlos... not to worry. Get up. I will not forget you. I promise. Come on, Carlos. Get up, please." **The movie begins with Carmen singing "Life is a Happy Day (Like This One)". The movie ends with a triumphant reprise of the song sung by the series' entire cast. *Darker and Edgier: The movie becomes this genre, in which Hank plots to kill Carmen himself to take over the world after his henchmen did many failed attempts to do that for him. The movie has three characters dying (Hiro, Nico, and Carlos). *Darkest Hour: Nico pulled a Heroic Sacrifice for Pedro to get the Soul Stone, Carmen and her friends are imprisoned by Fifi, and Hank takes over the world as the movie reaches it's climax. *Demoted to Extra: **Hiro gets sick and dies at the start of the movie and is absent until the end of the movie. **Connor and Caitlin only appear for two minutes of screen time at the beginning of the movie. **Flynn, Belle, Captain, Harold, and Rocky are absent throughout the film until the final battle of the movie. **King Creek, P.T. Boomer, and Livin Van Fifi are also absent until the final scene of the movie. **King Noogle has a brief non-speaking cameo at the end of the film. Before the film's events, he was expelled from college and killed by his college bully. **Cousin Louie has a brief non-speaking appearance attending Carlos' funeral. **Zoe only appears at the end of the movie. She only has one line. **Spencer is a supporting character in the movie after his death in the previous one. He never appears until the climax of the film, where he gives Carmen advice. *Finale Credits: The credits use montage from all the films in the series, including character sketches for the scrolling credits. As the Grand Finale to the seven-year and one-hunded-and-sixty-nine long Myth Arc, the cast roll call shows up to a whopping fifty-four names on-screen and are individually named with an accompanying clip from their appearances in past movies and episodes, usually their first appearance. *Ghost Reunion Ending: The film ends with Hiro, Spencer, Han, Carlos, King Noogle, King Creek, P.T. Boomer, and Livin Van Fifi reuniting with Carmen as ghosts. It also features the last lines in the film (and the series) said by Carmen, "I love you, guys." *Grand Finale: Of the Carmen series. *Heroic Sacrifice: After an intense struggle with Pedro and Jarsh-Jarsh, Nico jumps to his death on Vormir in order to get the Soul Stone. *Last Episode Theme Reprise: As the film ends, Carmen happily reunites with her dead friends and enemies and Phillip reunites with his family to a violin version of the series' theme song. *Silence Is Golden: **Carlos and Han's funeral at the end of the movie attended by all of the characters. **The final scene in the movie features Phillip reuniting with his siblings. Category:Films Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen